There For Me
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: It was another day for Hermione to face. Draco’s starting to make fun of her. But at least now…he’s there for her. This is the sequel to the CHRISTMAS STORY...please give this story a try.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, just wanted to write a fic 'bout it…please don't flame me. Anyway…this is the sequel to the CHRISTMAS STORY.

**Summary: **It was another dayfor Hermione to face. Draco's starting to make fun of her. But at least now…he's there for her.

**There for Me**

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

It was another beautiful day of Hermione being a 3rd year at Hogwarts. She was walking through the noisy halls as she carried all her books to her next class that day. "Well, look who's here…Granger the filthy little mud blood." Draco started again.

Hermione glared at Draco "At least I didn't split in the middle of the quidditch game last year, Mal-foy!" she answered back.

Draco glared fiercely at Hermione and stood up "How dare you talk to me, mud blood."

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." A voice from behind Hermione came.

Hermione looked back and 'OH MY GOODNESS…HE'S HERE!' Hermione exclaimed in her mind but kept her cool outside.

Draco cocked a brow "Well mud blood…you found yourself a boy friend." Draco added and laughed followed by his 'friends' Goyle and Crabbe.

"Didn't I tell you to mind your rotten attitude, Malfoy?" He said once more.

Draco frowned "Well why don't you mind yours great sleeper of the Gryffindork team, Wood!" he snapped.

Wood smiled cockily at him "I wasn't the one who broke his nuts in the middle of the quidditch game, now Malfoy." He started it now.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Let's just cut this out…this is no time to fight about things."

Draco turned to Hermione and sneered "Scared you might be in trouble, Granger?" Draco asked cockily.

Hermione frowned "Just shut your big mouth for once, Malfoy."

Draco sneered once more "Just wish I don't get your girlfriend, Wood" he said then left.

Hermione watched Draco leave and then turned to him "Thanks anyway, Oliver." She smiled.

Oliver smiled back at her "I wouldn't want anyone fighting with my girlfriend."

Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes.

Oliver titled her face "You don't have to feel awkward around me, Hermione."

Hermione nodded "Yeah…sure." She pulled back and smiled "I better go now," she said and then left.

Oliver watched her go "I love you," he whispered.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Hermione sat beside Harry "Guess what, Harry."

Harry turned to Hermione, looking very weary "I wasn't able to sleep well last night."

Hermione cocked a brow "Why?" she asked.

Harry yawned "I was working on the project the whole night, Hermione." Harry answered

Hermione nodded "Alright then Harry…just make sure you get enough rest tonight." She smiled and then turned to Ron. "Hey Ron,"

Ron looked at Hermione "Hey Mione," he greeted.

Hermione smiled "Guess what, Oliver Wood just defended me against that evil bastard Malfoy."

Ron nodded "Yeah…I saw that Mione. You were blushing back then."

Hermione pouted "Okay fine I was actually shy."

"I just want to tell you…good luck with him and just please take it easy on him" Ron laughed "Just kidding Hermione…good luck then."

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Hermione passed by the grounds "Look who's here again," Malfoy started again.

Hermione stopped and looked at him "Won't you ever stop!" she snapped.

"Oh look, the mud blood snapped." Draco continued.

Hermione clenched her fists and punched Malfoy right in his left eye "That was for annoying me and making my day the WORST!!"

Oliver ran to Hermione and held her wrist gently "Hermione…are you alright?" he asked then glared at Draco who was now busy looking at his bruised left eye.

"Why you Granger!" he stood up.

Oliver stood in front of Hermione to stop Malfoy from doing something nasty to his Hermione "Back off Malfoy…I can get you kicked out of this school if you don't stop." Oliver threatened.

Malfoy stopped "Is there a bruise?" he turned to Goyle and asked.

Goyle nodded "Yeah…a very big one that is."

Draco clenched his fists and punched Wood in the face. Malfoy glared at Hermione "You'll be next mud blood!" he exclaimed and left together with his 'friends'.

Hermione frowned and then looked at Wood "Are you okay, Oliver?" she asked with much concern. "Let's bring you to the hospital wing,"

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Hermione sat beside Oliver "Sorry for the injury, Oliver." She apologized.

Oliver nodded and smiled "Anything for you, my dear."

Hermione smiled "Nobody has ever said that to me," she said.

"There's always the first time for everything, Hermione." He said

Hermione nodded "Just like my mom said."

Oliver stroked her face "I love you, Hermione…I'll always be here for you."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him "I love you too, Oliver."

AN: THANKS FOR READING THE SEQUEL PLEASE R&R…. ) don't flame me please…it really hurts my feelings whenever I get flames. )


	2. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, just wanted to write a fic 'bout it…please don't flame me. Anyway…this is the sequel to the CHRISTMAS STORY. I think this story is only until chapter 2 coz this was supposed to be a one shot but since the chapter was too short I'd continue it until the part where Wood graduates.

**Summary: **It was another dayfor Hermione to face. Draco's starting to make fun of her. But at least now…he's there for her.

Final Chapter

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Hermione opened the door of the Transfiguration classroom "You're the earliest Ms. Granger," McGonagall said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and sat down on their usual seat "Good morning, Professor McGonagall," she greeted politely.

McGonagall smiled once more "A lot of students think Oliver and you have something for each other," McGonagall fell serious "If you know what I mean, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded "Yes I know what you mean by that, Professor McGonagall," she once more answered politely.

"Haven't you heard about the rumor?" she asked looking at the young lady in front of her.

Hermione looked at the ground "What rumor, professor?" Hermione asked but she was feeling very nervous about the answer.

McGonagall sighed "About you using Wood to defend you against Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione looked at McGonagall "But I'm not using him," she replied "Who ever told you that?"

McGonagall fixed her robes "A lot of students are talking about it, Ms. Granger,"

Hermione bit her lower lip "Did Malfoy spread this again?"

McGonagall shrugged lightly "It could possibly be another person, Ms. Granger."

She then fixed her position "If I tell you Wood and I are having something else for each other…would you disagree with it?" Hermione asked nervously.

McGonagall nodded lightly "Yes because of the age gap and because Mr. Wood is up to an arranged marraige with Ms Jones."

Hermione's eyes widened "Engaged?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded again "Yes, I has been apprvoed by both families."

"Was it ever Wood's decision?" she asked politely.

McGonagall shook her head "That has been the biggest problem...he didn't want to marry her since he told us that he loved someone, a muggle that is."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment "I understand," Hermione then said.

McGonagall tapped Hermione's shoulder "That's why I never wanted you to fall for Mr. Wood because I don't want you ending up getting hurt."

Hermione smiled "Thanks, professor."

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

After classes, Hermione entered the common room. She was shocked and at the same time hurt about what McGonagall had informed her. "Hermione, I've been waiting for you," Oliver stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at the girl he had always loved.

Hermione looked up on him and sobbed "Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

Oliver looked so puzzled with what Hermione said "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do I mean? No Wood…let me ask you that question!? What do you mean by you love me?!" Hermione asked angrily.

Oliver stroked Hermione hair "I love you…isn't that clear for you?"

Hermione pulled away "You don't really love me! You love her." Hermione snapped.

Oliver stepped forward "Hermione, please let me explain."

Hermione shook her head "No...I've heard enough." She said then walked out of the common room.

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes "So now you know," he whispered.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

It was the night of Wood's wedding at Howagrts, Hermione sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. She never knew how love could really scar someone's heart. She thought love will always bring them to happy ending.

"Hermione," someone called her name.

Hermione looked by the door and saw Ginny, a good firned of her. "Ginny," she muttered.

Ginny smiled and walked towards her "He wanted me to give this to you," Ginny handed a velvet box to Hermione and smiled once more "I have to go see my bro." She left.

Hermione looked at the box and opened it slightly. There she saw a necklace, it was a gift from her love. Not like she wanted that kind of gift anyway. She opened it and stared at it. It was time for her to go back to the muggle world and have her summer there.

As she carried her bags out of the Hogwarts main gate. She saw someone standing by the pole. She tried to ignore him "Did you like it?" he asked softly.

Hermione stopped and dropped her bags "What are you doing here?" she asked "You're supposed to be inside, Wood."

Oliver smiled and walked to Hermione "I declined to the wedding,"

Hermione cocked a brow "So that's why Angelina was crying?" she asked.

Oliver noded lightly "She wasn't the bride I wanted,"

Hermione smiled slightly "Who's the bride then?"

"You," Oliver said then carried her "Didn't I tell you I'll always be here for you."

Hermione bit her lower lip "Yeah,"

"True love never lives happily ever after," he started.

Hermione frowned and kept staring at her sweet heart.

"After all, ture love has no ending," Oliver smiled and carried Hermione to his carraige near by.

END

AN: THANKS FOR READING THE FINAL CHAPTER...PLEASE R&R!!!!)


End file.
